Management of tendon injuries presents a continuing dilemma. While it is essential to protect the repaired tendon, immobilization will increase the possibility of adhesion formation. Since the tendons are encased in a synovial sheath, it is the job of the surgeon to repair not only the tendon, but the sheath. If adhesions occur between the tendon and the sheath, or in some cases between adjacent tendons, the postoperative movement of the finger throughout its full range will be lost. As early as 1918, Bunnell ("Repair of Tendons in the Fingers and the Descriptions of Two New Instruments," Surg. Gynecol. Obstet., 126:103-110, 1918) advocated the primary suture of freshly-cut tendons with preservation of the sheath and pulleys, followed by a moderate amount of intermittent movement. This intention, so precisely stated over sixty years ago, remains the objective today. The goal is to provide for the sutured tendon, during its repair and afterwards, a smooth, gliding surface in the synovial sheath and in the pulleys. Controlled movement of the finger following surgery tends to prevent adhesion formation between the tendon and the synovial sheath. Nevertheless, if too much tension is placed on the finger during the postoperative exercise, there is the possibility of tendon rupture. This is to be avoided.